greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wioni
The Wioni was a pure energy species who often fought each other in a brutal series of Civil Wars once their Emperor/Empress dies, they're not native of this region of the Multiverse but are native to another part of Multiverse who had to leave it due to a brutal conflict that destoryed their home universe. They died out around the same time the Zelius emerge as a Multiversial power (did fought eight wars with the Zelius before they founded into hiding though) Biology They are regarded as being at (one of) the apect of evolution, becoming a species of pure energy that many have regarded as being too complex to complaint, but, for whatever reason, they tend to create forms to use when they are in contact with other beings (it's just as possible for them to use the forms to control them), however, many have called them "A species of psychopaths and sociopaths" sense they're naturally born without empathy and to be self-serving, although not all of them are like this however (90% of total population are as described, but 5% are born with empathy and not (as) self-serving, however, they are about 5% of the population that considered worse than the 90% and the 90% regard them as being psychopaths and sociopaths) Reproduction The enter species are hermaphrodites, meaning they have both genders (and thus makes it difficult to exterminate). Once a Wioni reaches adulthood, if he or she (the gender they identify as) can have children by the process of asexual reproduction by mixing and randomizing their genes into a egg and sperm and then became pregnant once the process is compete, the stage of pregnancy lasts for six months and ends when the child is born (though twins and triplets are the most common) Appearance because they are beings of pure energy, the Wioni do not have a defined shape and form, however, they can change their form based upon a process of mental suggestions to make "lesser species" see what they what them to see. History not much is known about their earliest history, where they came from, what they evolutived from, and, more importantly, what occured in their home Multiverse, but from what we know about the Wioni is that it must have been just as violent as it always were Wioni Wars of conquest Wioni Holy Wars Wioni Civil Wars Zelius-Wioni Wars Near extinction Rebirth Mother's betrayal Chaos of Broken bonds Naming Gods Fop'ila Wars First War First Aftermath Second War Second Aftermath Infection War Nationalist Wars Third War Post-war peace Extinction Government little is known about their government, what it was (though much of them most likely were dicatatorical) and how they were operated, but, from what we can gather from the fact that civil war breaks out every time that the current ruler (Emperor or Empress) dies, making it little chaotic and unpredictable (though it's predictable that it will be dicatoricial once the conflict ends) with it being run by powerhunger, vilent, cruel, ruthless and brutal self-serving psychopaths and sociopaths (doesn't help that they naturally have a lack of empathy) Society not much is known about their society, or rather, at all, the only thing we can do is make theories about it. Culture just like it's society nothing is known about it, we can only make theories and guesses Religion little is known what they worship (or if they worship anything but themselves individually) but, telling from the acts of the Wioni Holy Wars and the Chaos Gods, they very well may either manipualte or force other species into worshiping them as Gods Notable Members The Chaos Gods of the Warhammer Universe The Man in the Moon The Doctor The Child The Angered Category:Races Category:Extinct Races Category:Factions Category:Defunct factions Category:Extermultiverial Races Category:Elders Category:Reborn Races